Nothing Is Right When Love Is Involved
by Kattan Tieguchi
Summary: What happens when a familar silver haired ex-captain returns from the depths of death and the only one that knows is the young captain Toushirou? Pair: GinXToushirou Rated M for violence, langue, lemon later chapters . WARNING: YAOI boyXboy
1. Storm

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy) Rated M for mild Violence, langue and lemon (later chapters).**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or the anime Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Toushirou's POV<strong>

"_Patter patter patter patter…" _The furious storm billowed outside and showed no sign of stopping on this dark night. The occasional lightning that was followed by a booming thunder would rip through the never ending darkness. I sat at my desk doing the paper work that Matsumoto never does and leaves me to do it while she gets drunk as hell. I wonder why we even get subordinates if they never do the work they are assigned. Then again she's one of a kind. I look out the window one last time and decide that Matsumoto probably isn't going to come back in this weather and start to clean up my work space for tomorrow.

Just as soon as my shirt was off and I was in my room with nothing but my boxer, I heard the front door open along with the sound of rain hitting the wood floors. A vain popped in my head at the thought of what a mess that was going to be trying to clean that all up. I can't believe Matsumoto was this stupid to go out in this storm just to come back here. Baka. I quickly put on a black t shirt and some pajama pants with a black and white checkered pattern on it before venturing out to the front hall way. There was no one in it besides a long trail of water and… blood? Worry starts to get the better of me when I can't sense her presence anywhere and the thought of here being dead entered my mind. "Matsumoto? I call out as I start to follow the trail of liquids until it leads to my office that I had not left to long ago. Carefully I open the door and to my surprise I don't see Matsumoto but instead a man who I can't figure out who he is because he is sprawled on the floor with his face covered his silver bangs.

My eyes widen at the sight of those silver locks as they remind me of a certain ex-captain that had died not to long ago. My heart started to pound faster and faster as I reached forward with my small hands and when I barely touched his shoulder, I could feel my heart skip a beat. I quickly grabbed the shoulder and turned over the body so I could now see the face of the silver haired man. My knees buckled and I had to bite my hand to cut off the strong sobs that now threatened to overcome me as I felt the hot tears stream down my face in rivers. I thought it would never happen but those blue orbs opened one more time before he raised his hand and grabbed the hand the was placed upon my mouth. Gently and slowly he removed my now bleeding hand and I couldn't help but let those sobs cut through the air like daggers as I finally cried after the death of Ichimaru Gin. These past few weeks I had never cried nor let any feelings escape me after his so called death and kept the bottled up until they finally over flowed today.

"Toushirou… Help me…" Gin begged as I just realized that there was a big wound from Aizen that he had injured not too long ago. I quickly wiped away the tears as I got up from my sulking and decided that now is not the time to cry rather it is the time to act. I quickly run over to the first aid kit that was in my drawer and then over to my bathroom to grab a hand full of towels and then a bucket of hot water. Lastly I go into my bedroom where I get the biggest clothes I could find that might fit the silver haired ex-captain and a huge blanket I remove from my bed. Quickly I removed the soaking clothing and replaced them with the dry ones I had just gotten except for a shirt. Now grabbing a towel I dip it into the water before placing it on the wound. That's when I realized that someone had stitched it before he came him but they must have torn due to the storm billowing outside.

With some pliers I picked out the remaining stitches before I replaced them with lots of struggle coming from Gin. Lastly I wrap the wound with bandages for safe measures and so the wound won't get infected. Now buttoning up the white sleeping shirt that I had grabbed for Gin, I notice that he had fallen asleep due to the pain of the operation. Struggling a bit, I get Gin onto my back and slowly lead him over to my room and then onto my bed. After tucking him in I head back into the hall to clean the mess he made and then I went to the couch in my office to think about things.

So Gin is not dead and I am the only one who knows this of my knowledge. I just rescued him and for a reason I don't know, I cried when I saw him with an emotion of… relief? What does that mean though… from what I remember; we hated each other so much… Then why? My eyes widen in shock a second time that night when I realize that the tears are pouring from my eyes once again for the relief that the same man I used to hate is now alive again because I rescued him. Why didn't he die that day? Why the fuck is he here, sleeping in my bed while I should have turned him in or killed him the second I knew it was him. As if I was in a trance, I picked up my sword and headed to Gins side where I placed the blade against his neck. I looked at his peaceful face as he slept away, unaware of the dangerous blade pointed at his throat. But didn't he try to stop Aizen…? At the last second I pulled back the blade so it was now sheathed and laying against the bed before I too climbed into the bed and snuggled up to the side that was not injured. 'Why is heat so comforting?' was the last thing I thought before I drifted into sleep.

**Toushirou's POV Morning**

I bolt up in my bed as I woke up remembering the nights past events. I quickly look to my side to see Gin still peacefully sleeping next to me and the storm still billowing outside. Damn… Won't the storm ever end? Shaking the sleeping soul reaper, he swatted my hand away as I could feel a vain pop on my head. Now shaking harder than before those blue orbs opened again and I could feel my heart skip a beat. A light blush tinted my cheeks as all we did for what seemed like forever was stare at each other's eyes before Gin finally broke the silence, "Hi, how have you been?" Anger filled my face as I looked at this asshole in the face.

"That's all you have to say after you walk in here after everyone thought you died that day? Since you want to know, I've been fucking great until you showed up last night. You're so lucky I didn't just kill you in or turn you in to the head Captain." I shout at the annoying soul reaper. Suddenly Gin grabbed both my wrists and pushed them above my head against the bed while he climbed on top of me so he was now straddling me. As close as he could get he leaned down until he was as close as he could get before our faces touched.

"Then why didn't you kill me or turn me in to the head master?" The hot air from every word coming from his smirking grin added to the heat that was already gathering on my face to form the brightest red. "Do you know why I went here instead of going to someone else?" I shake my head as I started to feel my head spin at the accumulating heat. "It's because I... love… you. Always have." Gin finished and before I could react to his shocking statement, he closed the gap between our lips and connected them. Before I gather my wits, he slid his tongue into my mouth, shattering that last bit of control I had before I melted into the kiss. We then broke apart after he let go of my hands and laced his through my hair. "Toushirou." Gin said with lust filled eyes as he leaned in to connect our lips once again.

Now that my hands were free from the bastard; I punch him square in the mouth so hard he flew off the bed and onto the wood floor of my bedroom. He looked up at me confused while rubbed his sore jaw. "What the fuck? Touch me again pervert and I won't hesitate to through your skinny ass out of here back into the storm." I scream as I get out of my bed and leave the room to go and start making my breakfast before I have to venture out in the damned storm to find out if we are working today. I looked back to see Gin following me with his usual grin in place.

Doing my best to ignore the guest at my table, I start on the eggs keeping in mind to add two more than usual for the pest. Interrupted from my thoughts, Gin asked me a question, "Why did you cry for me last night?" My cheeks flare red at the memory from last night reenters my mind.

"I cried because I was pissed that you didn't die bastard!" I yell in my defense.

"They didn't look like tears of anger but rather tears of relief and happiness." Gin corrected with great accuracy.

"You wish, dumbass." I say refusing to tell him that he was right and I was for some unknown reason happy that he was alive. Why do problems continue to chase me when this annoying pest is involved? Why am I involving myself farther with this guy when I know he brings me nothing but trouble? Most importantly, how the hell am I going to hide this bastard from the rest of the soul society?

**Thanks for reading my story! Please review, should I keep going on with this story or not? It's not going to be really long, probably around 10 chapters give or take a few. A new story for a new year! **


	2. Sick

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy) Rated M for mild Violence, langue and lemon (later chapters).**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or the anime Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Toushirou's POV<strong>

"Now stay in my room until I get back so if someone comes here they won't see you. Understand, Gin?" I ask with a hint of threat in my voice as I stand in the door way of my bedroom as I stare at Gin who sits at the edge of my bed. He just smiled his usual old grin before I shut the door and head to the front door where I look out the window to see something I didn't suspect. The rain had turned into snow which means the water had turned into… ice. I hurriedly put on my heavy winter coat, mittens, hat and scarf.

Once I opened the door to the outside a cold freeze washes over me and all I could see was white as I was overcome by the storm. Every step was a struggle and I swear I could feel the tips of my fingers and toes begin to get frostbite. Now trying to feel myself through the storm and try to remember anything that would help figure out where I was or going. Squinting my eyes I could faintly see a light to my right but before I could attempt to go toward the light I could feel my feet slip from underneath me and then a sudden pain go through my body. Damned ice… Struggling against the winds I slowly got back to my feet and soon reached that now clear light. Quickly I found the handle to the door and opened it to get inside the warm shelter. Rubbing my eyes to clear the snow from them to see once again and I wished I hadn't.

I was lucky enough to stumble in the 9th division quarters to find Rangiku along with Hisagi, Kira and Rengi were all drunk as hell with tons of booze everywhere. The only one who was sober was Momo who was trying her hardest to get her friends to stop drinking and to rest. The second I enter I feel Momo's eyes rest on me and her smile following suit. I've hurt her so much in these past events that I'm so thankful that she can still forgive me and smile at me like that still. I don't think I could get over it if she hated me…

"Shiro-chan! Why would you go out in this weather? Why didn't you wear a hat and scarf? You look like you might freeze to death." Momo said bringing me over to the fire and got a towel to dust off the snow on me. I quickly reach for my hat and scarf but found out that Momo was right and that they had probably fallen off due to the strong winds. Damn… that was my favorite scarf…

"Um… Momo. I only came here to ask if you know if we are working today but thank you for your hospitality." I say giving her back the towel and standing up to go toward the door once again.

"I didn't hear anything but just looking outside you can tell no one is going out in this weather. Why would you think we would have to?" Momo said with lots of sense in her words. I nodded with agreement. "Shiro, why don't you stay here until the storm clears up? It's dangerous out there!" Momo says in a last attempt to get me to stay. I shake my head thinking about how Gin is still in my bedroom, waiting for me to come back.

"No, I have to get back and finish some extra paperwork Rangiku forgot to do. Plus I don't want to have to clean up after all these drunks." I smile with reassurance. She gives me a small hug and once again I'm out in the treacherous storm. Now knowing that my ears and neck is unprotected, I could feel the coldness wash over. Unlike before, I'm now walking into the wind, making my journey so much more difficult. The snowflakes now like daggers pierce my skin surely drawing blood making me dizzier then I already felt. My legs start to wobble and once again I feel air rush past me as I fall to the icy ground. This time though, I couldn't get any of my limbs to fight the urge to just curl up in a ball and fall asleep. Toushirou… You have to get up now or you will die… No one will come to save you in this damned weather so get the fuck up.

I open up my eyes one last time and struggle my hardest to get up but to no avail. I lay on the snow covered ground in complete defeat as snow starts to cover my motionless body. My eyes close once again as my mind wanders toward thought of Gin. I wonder what will happen when I die and there is no one to protect him. Didn't Gin say he loved me? Do I love him? My mind starts to go blank from sleep taking over my body but before I go unconscious, I mutter my final words, "I think I love you, Gin."

Toushirou finally gives into sleep as warm arms retrieve the small boy and carries him home. Little did Toushirou know is that his words were heard by a certain silver haired man…

**Gin's POV**

Good thing I checked on him or he might have died and left me here all alone. I look over to the boy captain as he sleeps soundly on his bed with his chest rising and sinking in a steady rhythm. If I was a few minutes late he would have probably died. I crawled over to him on the bed and slipped under him so his back now lies on top of my chest. We lay like this for a few moments before I bring my arms around and bring him closer to me. I hope this happiness can last just a bit longer I think before looking out the window to see that the storm is dyeing down once again.

**Toushirou's POV**

My heads pounding… I feel like it's about to explode… Wait, what's this warmth on my lips. I slowly open my mouth to this inviting warmth to have it invaded by something slimy and hot. Next my eyes fly open to be stared back at by pools of crystal blue as Gin invades my mouth with his own. Before I could push his warmth away from me, he laces his fingers through my hair as he deepens the kiss farther making me submit to him. I reach my shaking arms out towards him in an effort to get him closer to me but before I could do so, his finger lace through mine as he breaks the kiss. "Don't strain yourself to much taichou. You caught a cold and have a fever of 104. I mean, you must be really sick to kiss me back." Gin said with a sad laugh. I look up to see Gin with a glint of hope that I will take the bait and say something along the lines of me liking him so that's why I kissed him. I'm selfish though so I look away instead and deny any feeling I have of him.

Sudden footsteps catch us both off guard as they started to get louder and before the door opens, Gin manages to slide under the bed with no time to spare. A certain red head flings the door open with a worried face as she embraces me into her huge breast, making me unable to breath. Getting the hint that she is making things worse, she lets me go but still wears a worried expression. "Captain~! I can't believe you went out in that awful storm and now you're sick! Don't worry; I will nurse you back to health!" Rangiku says in a baby voice emphasizing on how I'm a kid and can't take care of myself.

"No need. I'm still healthy enough to do my work properly so I'll do just that. I can't let being sick affect me doing my job." I say as I start to get up but is pushed back down by Rangiku.

"You are such a work-a-holic! This mindset is how you got sick in the first place! You are resting at least a day and that's final." Rangiku states and once this woman gets her mind set on something there is no use changing it.

"I'll stay in bed if you promise not to wait on me. I can't have the whole squad alone without a leader. With regret I'll leave them with you for only one day and then I'm going back to work. No one else is waiting on me either so I can just sleep the whole day without someone bothering me. Deal?" I make my offer.

"Fine, sweet dreams Taichou!" Rangiku agrees and finally leaves and once we didn't hear her footsteps anymore, Gin emerges from under my bed. Gin has a guilty expression on his face as he sits on the edge of my bed.

"How were Izuru and Rangiku after I had died?"

"Truthfully? They were both really upset. I could hear Rangiku cry herself to sleep almost every night for a while there but I think she's starting to get over it. Izuru on the other hand looks like he never gets any sleep. We all think he might have… had a crush on you. He looks dead every time he has a moment to think about things." I finish with a sad tone. I wasn't trying to accuse Gin of anything, merely trying to inform his that people are suffering after his 'death'. Even I admit that I felt at least something after his death.

Gin looked at me with a hint of pain but only for a moment before his usual grin replace the pained look. Before he could harass me further than he already has, I decide to keep the serious mood going and question him farther. "Why is it that I can't sense any spiritual pressure from you?" I asked getting to the point. Immediately after, Gin's grin was swept away due to the fact that he would have to finally explain himself.

"Let's play a game. I ask a question and then you ask a question. We have to answer it truthfully. You may start if you want." Gin suggested with a tone that says, I dare you.

"Fine. I want to know how you managed to live through your near death experience." I asked with no holding back. I will find out the truth!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Sorry that took so long to update. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. I always like to mention a little thanks to the people who reviewed, so thanks to: Levioto Michi and Maru de Kusanagi. Please review and tell me what's on your mind! <strong>


	3. Game

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy) Rated M for mild Violence, langue and lemon (later chapters).**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or the anime Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: "Fine. I want to know how you managed to live through your near death experience." I asked with no holding back. I will find out the truth!<strong>

**Toushirou's POV **

"That's kind of vague Toushirou. I could say so many things about the event that took place. Ask a question that will only take a sentence or two to explain." Gin said teasingly.

"Fine. Who saved you or helped you recover?"

"Hm. I don't really want to rat out the poor guy but this is a game of truths so I guess I have no choice. Hanatarō Yamada healed me when he found me." I looked at him with a questioning gaze but decided I would just have to trust him. Then realizing that it was his turn to ask a question, I braced myself.

"Do you like Momo as more than a friend?" Gin asked out of the blue. Where the heck did that come from?

"Hell no. She's like a sister that I want to protect forever…" I pause at the thought that I haven't been doing that at all lately. I look up at Gin and saw that he was not showing any emotions as to detect why he would ask such a question. "How did Hanatarō-kun save you?" I ask with curiosity.

"First off he sowed my arm back on and just stitched me up. He used his zanpakto to heal me too." Gin answered me very vaguely. "Who would you protect first, me or Momo?" Gin's question totally took me off guard that it took me a few seconds to answer his question truthfully.

"I would probably protect Momo first." I said and looked at Gin to see a ping of sadness wash over his pale face. "I only say that because I know you can protect yourself and I would have to protect Momo." I finish but see no difference in Gin's features. Quickly I change the subject by asking my own question. "Why can't I sense your spiritual pressure anymore?" Gin continued to look at me grimly.

"I… I had to give up my soul reaper powers in order to survive. I had originally died but Hanatarō brought me back to life and consequently I had to give them up. It was like a deal with God. It was the only way." I stared at Gin in utter surprise while Gin had yet to look at me the whole time he was talking. "Anyway, on to the next question. Did you like that kiss I gave you when you woke up?"

Immediately my cheeks flared red at the mention of the embarrassing scene. I covered my mouth in an attempt to either muffle my reply or cover my reddening blush. "Yes…" I said barley a whisper. Gin's smirk was once again there as he started to lean in closer to me. Of course we had to play this 'game' on my bed since people might interrupt us in my office and find Gin. "Did you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean the kiss. Did you like it?"

"No." I looked up in shock once again. I looked away in embarrassment as my whole body started to tremble and I could almost feel the tears fall down my cheeks. I closed my eyes tightly as gentle arms were placed on my shoulder to try to make me face him. I refused. "Face me Toushirou. Please look me in the eyes." Gin said softly, making it hard not to listen to him as it was almost a plead. "I only said that because you were about to kiss me back but I was too afraid that you were only kissing me on impulse so I pushed you way. Otherwise it was good. Would you let me kiss you again now?" Gin asks while leaning again closer than before so our lips were only a few inches apart.

"N-no you c-can't…" I refuse as I turn my head away from his because my head was starting to spin due to his hot breath breathing down on me.

"No lying in this game, remember?" Was what he said before he successfully brought me back to face him and finally connected our lips. He gently pressed our lips together while his fingers laced through my locks. Then with sudden force, he plunged his tongue inside of my mouth and explored every inch of it while I melted into the intense pleasure of the kiss. I could feel the gentleness as he caressed my cheek but at the same time with intense passion emitting from him. Slowly his lips were removed from mine and as soon as they were absent, our eyes stared deep within each other. "I love you Shiro. Do you feel the same way as I do?"

I gasped in surprise at the sudden serious question and I know a little bit of worriedness seeped between Gin's strong walls he built around his heart. "I-I think I love you but I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is love. How do you know you love me?" I asked, desperate to know the answer. Gin looked like he was about to cry and I could feel the sadness emitting from him. He looked away from my stare before he talked once again.

"You just know. It's where you can't imagine a world without them. If you died, I probably could never live. I love you so much Toushirou…" This time the tears did fall from his eyes and landed in the sheets just to be soaked up by the white abyss. I thought about how I felt when Gin had died and found myself thinking about how I felt so much more closed in. As if I was suffocating inside until I saw Gin once again. What if the soul society found Gin and killed him now? Would I really be okay with that? I was awakened from my thoughts at the sound of his angle voice, still with hints of him crying," Why're you crying?"

Just then I notice that I, too, started to cry and I couldn't help the sobs that erupted from me at the thought of Gin's death. "I-I-I-I can't live without you too. Please don't ever leave me again…" The tears were now overflowing and I almost laughed at the thought of me finally 'acting my age'. I could now feel long arms wrap around me and bring me closer to the warm heat that was Gin. The tears had continued to drop from him as well as I could feel the cold drops on my shoulder. "Do you promise me?" I asked my last question.

"Yes… Do you also promise me that?" He asked as I was now looking into those blue pools of his. I only nodded before he brought me out of the hug and then back into a kiss. This was different though, it was pure passion coming from both ends. Gin gently laid me down against the bed with his own body pressed against my own. His tongue pressed on my lower lip, asking for entrance and I quickly complied. Breath became scares but I didn't care due to the dizziness I had from the heat of the kiss. "Gin…" I called out when he finally separated our lips and decided to attach his now free lips onto my neck. "Wh-what are you doing?" I asked with shivers running down my spine as he licked and nipped my neck.

"I'm giving you a hickey." Gin asked simply before he started to unbutton my pajamas and with every button undone, Gin left another mark on my skin. When he was done, he pushed the sleeves down so only my shoulders and chest were exposed. Then without warning Gin lowered his lips onto my nipples and started to lick and nip at them. Titling my head back in bliss, I let moan after moan out.

"Ah ha ha… Gin! S-st…op. Please." I plead as my pants were getting tighter and a bright red accumulated on my cheeks and ears. Finally Gin stopped his torture to once again connect our lips for a quick kiss before he stared into my eyes.

"Is it okay if I keep going? I mean, can I touch you farther without scaring you?" Gin asked with a gentle voice and I replied with a small nod, not trusting myself with words. That's all it took before Gin pulled down my pants to revile my growing tent in my boxers. Why is it like that? Shivers run through my spin at the touch of his finger tips to my thigh as he was closing in on my member. Nibbling on the shell of my ear he whispers my name with obvious lust before licking it with his hot tongue. Why is this driving me crazy when he's only touching me slightly?

With a sly movement, Gin kneads the front of my boxers with the palm of his hand while tweaking one of my hardened nipples. "Ahh… Gin!" I shout at the sudden pleasure that coursed through my body at the simple move of his hand. He continued his ministrations while causing me to moan louder with each thrust of his nimble fingers. "Ngh… Gin-ha… T-there's something cuming… I'm cuming!" I shout out before squinting my eyes in pure ecstasy while white fluids seeped through my boxers. I lay on the bed panting harshly as I slowly regain my thoughts of the past events. Why did him touching me feel so good? Looking over at Gin through lidded eyes, I see that he too has gotten hard.

"H-hey Gin. C-can I touch yours too?" I asked nervously at whether I really wanted to go this far or not. His eyes widen a fraction at my sudden idea but rather than disapproving the idea, he gives off a slight blush and nods. At this I gently rub the front of Gin's pants with my small hands and barley earns a quite moan from him. Now determined, I pull down gins pants so now a very evident bulge presses against his boxers. Taking a step farther then Gin had done to me; I quickly pull down his boxers all the while earning another barley audible moan. There stood Gin's member in all its glory and before Gin could stop me I bring my fragile hands over his thick member and stroke gently, now earning a loud moan at the sudden contact.

In a steady rhythm I pump Gin and earn a round of moans when I could feel my own member tightening against my underwear. With a bright red blush I bring my small lips down to Gin's throbbing member and hesitantly lick it. "Hgn...! Toushirou! Y-you don't h-have… to." Gin said with panted breaths and moans as I continued to lick his thickness with pre-cum now oozing from the slit. With one last lick, I plunge his member down my throat and I could hear a strained moan as if he was trying to muffle the sexy sound that sent shivers down my spine. Now taking ahold my own member after I had slid them down to my knees, I started to pump my own thickness to the rhythm of my mouth as I devour Gin's member with my mouth.

"Toushirou… I'm going to cum!" Gin warned as one last thrust of my mouth sent Gin over the edge as white hot fluid flowed down my throat with the rest spraying my face and chest. I too, came sending it onto the sheets below where it was soaked in. Collapsing from pure pleasure, I land on Gin where he collected me into a hug. I snuggled up onto his chest and could feel sleep creep up on me. Slowly closing my eyes to be consumed in darkness, I was suddenly shaken back awake. I looked up to see a blushing Gin as he smirked down at me. "We should probably take a bath before going to sleep… You don't want someone coming in to see you covered in cum…" A crimson blush tinted my cheeks at the thought and I quickly nodded before steadily getting up. With one step towards the bathroom, my wobbly legs gave out from the intense pleasure only moment ago, causing me to fall. Before I could fall to the floor Gin catches me and swiftly brings me off my feet and brings me into his arms bridal style. Now carrying me to the shower, he hurriedly turns on the hot water and brings us under it. Gently he tilts up my chin as he devours me with a kiss. How can this feel so good but at the same time so wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I'm so sorry for taking so long with the chapter update! I want to thank the people who have reviewed my story so far: Levioto Michi, Maru de Kusanagi, and blue wolf luv red phoenix. Thank you guys for your reviews and I hope more people review too, whether it is bad or good. I will try to update as soon as possible!<strong>


End file.
